


Stick Houses

by M14Mouse



Series: The Three Houses [2]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Out of Body Experiences, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Cam wondered for years why his dad put him that metal box.  As the shadowy figure above cut into his leg, he knew why.
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Series: The Three Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074695
Kudos: 4





	Stick Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Cam wondered for years why his dad put him in that metal box and not Johnny.

Now, he knew. 

It gave him a sense of detachment from the world.   
It is kind of sucky that he had to learn this way.

He could do without the threats and torture…Gee. 

Of course, he screamed when the shadowy figures cut into legs. He screamed when they threw cold water on him when he was naked. 

He screamed…and screamed. 

But there was a disconnection from his body. He felt kind of floaty. 

Positive, he couldn’t really answer their questions. Negative, that pissed off the shadowy figures in the background. 

Well, tough. 

Sometimes…okay, not sometimes. A good bit of times, he saw Johnny.

Pre-jail Johnny…not the super creepy, dark post-jail Johnny that join up with equally super creepy mystery woman. 

Of course, he knew her name now but it wasn’t important. 

He was imagining Johnny. It was nice since he hasn’t talked to his twin in years. They talked about whatever popped into his head. Dad…magic…Kay.

Which turned into fake Johnny mock him for taking so damn long. 

He almost pointed out that was his fault but he didn’t want that fight inside of his head.

It would get ugly quick. 

Sometimes, he saw Kay. 

Her beautiful smile...the one that reached her eyes. It really made her eyes sparkle. Her voice…it relaxed him. 

Her voice really reflected her moods. When she is amused, there was a hint of laughter in her voice. Like it was about to bubble up. When she was angry, there was steel quality to her voice. It was like piece of metal rubbing a rock. Oh, when she was disappointed, her voice dip in tone. 

He got that tone a lot. 

Okay, he loved her voice, okay?

He can be sappy about his wife anyway he wanted especially inside of his own head. 

Sometimes, the others would filter into his head. Their bickering voices about his latest trick or how much trouble he got in. He could hear the familiar sound of fingers on computer keys, sound of pot banging in the kitchen, and soft voice in his ear. 

God, he missed them so damn much. 

Despite the shadowy figures’ best ability to keep him awake, he slipped into darkness. 

When he woke up, he saw his brother and Kay. 

That confused him for many reasons. 

Reason 1: They haven’t been in the same room in years. 

Reason 2: Kay would kill his brother. 

Reason 3: Very quickly too. She would unload her bullets into him before he could say Bingo. Probably payback for the snowball incident. 

Reason 4: After she finished with the bullets, she would beat him with her shoe. Probably payback for the zoo incident. 

Reason 5: After she beat him with her shoe, she would run him over with her car. Payback for the racetrack incident. 

They looked so worried about him, which was weird. Kay’s hands were on his face. They were gentle and soft. 

They felt real. She was saying something. He couldn’t make out the words. 

Johnny was saying something too. He couldn’t make out his words either. 

If this was heaven, it was sure was a strange place. 

He may had said that thought out loud. 

The fakes looked so confused. He didn’t blame them. 

He was confused too. 

His eyes glanced up at the light and watched as his world fall away like sticks in a wind storm. 

Right into darkness. 

End of Stick Houses

Last Story: Brick Houses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
